fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dk64rules (series) VI/Interview
This is an interview prior to the publication of the first "VI" chapter on June 29th, 2011. In it, Dk64rules discusses the reasons behind development of a new Void-set fan-fiction. The Interview Interviewer: Thank you for coming on, DK. I have some very important questions to ask you, and I believe it will be exciting to here what you have to say. DK: Okay. Interviewer: What is the most prominent reason behind returning to the Void setting and not going for the believed original setting it was to have? DK: Honestly, it was familiarity. When making this new fan-fic, I had to cycle through past failures and address the wrongs so I did not use their formulas. Vengeance of the Fallen lost because it wasn't publicized enough to be known and catch on, NOTE I was panned by most who read it for its story overall, but The Great Four Saga; both Sixty's and Eric's tales were met with success. So, I took from that saga, the setting included. Interviewer: Can you explain why this fan-fiction was to be a NOTE I remake? DK: Ahaha, oh that question's already here. It was to be NOTE I remade because, for some reason, I saw potential in the storyline that wasn't expressed in the right ways. It was a bad presentation, and I wanted to fix that. However, as familiarity's bad side will let you know, just the idea of remaking something bad will turn readers away. That's why something familiar in a good way will get a jump start. Interviewer: That's interesting. Can you let out some details on this new Voidverse chapter/saga? DK: Sure, I guess. Basically we have Keyan Altmanti, a descendant of Sixty Four and great-grandson to Eric Four as the main character. He is a resident of the Void after the Great Disaster period that his mother and father lived through as kids, where the Earth was merged with the Void by evil forces and transferred in as Void energy and land. However, the evil plan backfired as it proved to be a benefit to the Void after the evil was banished away. So, Keyan lives in a time of peace with his friend Jeshu. But, as usual, another evil rises through the series; this is a change because usually in my stuff evil does not rise gradually. Keyan and Jeshu soon find out something important at the end of "VI" that leads into "VII." Interviewer: Awesome. What is the reason behind this gradual evil setup? DK: The fact is that all my antagonist characters are set down within the first couple chapters in all of my previous fan-fictions, so the change is for change. It also gives the story a bit more time to develop the main characters when they're not combating evil. Interviewer: It will be interesting to see how that plays out. Why do you title this new trilogy under the "Dk64rules (series)" headline and not use a more creative name? DK: To show that this will be a back-to-roots Dk64rules fan-fiction. That being said, the "script" style of writing will not come back in full form; the action brackets "example!" will be dropped for traditional descriptive paragraphs, but the character dialogue will remain in the script style. Interviewer: Well, I can't wait to see it all come together. That's all the questions we have, thank you for your time Dk64rules, and remember Dk64rules (series) VI Chapter 1 will be available on June 29, 2011. DK: Thank you for having me here. Category:Interviews Category:Subpages